lostodysseyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Feauce
Character cleanup Greetings. Looks like you've been working on the formatting of characters, but not in a while. Would you like some help getting the rest to look like Jansen Friedh? (And of course, if there's anything else I can do, while I'm still playing the game ... let me know.) strivinglife 15:24, 15 February 2009 (UTC) :Sounds good. Somehow I missed the Treasure Trove achievement, so it seems I'll be with this game a *few* hours more :D strivinglife 13:40, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::Mack and Cooke have been cleaned up. Jansen and Tolten were already done. Kaim stats tweaked, but he's missing beginning numbers. There's missing content for many of the characters, but I'm focused primarily on cleanup. strivinglife 20:16, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::: Walkthrough Hi there! I was wondering if there is anything in particular I can help with in the Walkthrough section? Please let me know and I'll get started ASAP! :) -Mini-Cloudz 15:02, 20 May 2009 (UTC) : Hi, is there a problem with the Walkthrough section? Every time I try to add new content into disc 1 and save, once the page has refreshed it fails to show anything and returns to it's original state with the option to "Start this page!" Can anyone help? Thanks! -Mini-Cloudz 22:47, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Disc 4 Walkthrough Deletion Why would you delete the entire article because someone wrote some vulgar words in it? Was the entire article desecrated? Why couldn't you have deleted his contributions and banned him from the site? -D0nLapl0ss : About that disc 4 page............. This isn't about WHY you deleted the disc 4 page but rather about making a disc 4 page period. It seems that I am not able to make a page at all. I was wanting to make pages for disc 1-4 but there seems to be a bug or something for both the disc 4 and disc 2 pages. I'd like to format them the same way I have the Disc 1 page. I might revise it or add more info as I go but atm it's rather pointless if I can't make a page for disc 2 and 4. I don't know if you as the admin can fix this but if so I think it would of great benefit to this wiki if we did have something. I'd be more then happy to keep and eye on both of those pages to make sure they weren't vandalized in the future. Ilayas 23:04, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :Answer to this question is on your talk page. Tedjuh10 (Talk) 13:41, October 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Thank you! I had a feeling that it had something to do with you deleting it and therefor an admin could fix it. :) Ilayas 22:43, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Bureaucrat rights Hi, User:Ilayas expressed an interest in gaining admin rights here, and on investigating I saw that you were the only active admin but had no bureaucrat rights -- I've fixed that. You can now use to give admin rights to others in accordance with the community's wishes. You can decide for yourselves if the wiki needs to have a formal "election" process or not. Thanks for all your hard work, and I wish you luck! — Catherine (talk) 14:06, October 13, 2009 (UTC) : Admin Aplication Well since you do have the ability to promote people now any chance I could get admin rights? I feel that the number of contributions I have made to this wiki really speaks for it's self. I could do even more to clean up and maintain this wiki if I had Admin powers. Thank you for your consideration.Ilayas 19:53, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Main Page Changes I thought I'd run this by you before I did anything as you are the guy in charge around here. I'm thinking of removing "What's new on Lost Odyssey Wiki" on the main page. There isn't much happening around here that's worth putting in that section and the fact that it hasn't been updated in awhile looks bad. Your opinions on this would be appreciated. Ilayas 18:31, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :